Day Off
by Just Gabz
Summary: Ianto is given a day off work. Really bad Summary but can't tell you anything else without giving it away.
1. Take A Day Off

Title: Day Off  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating/Warning: I'm going to go with somewhere around PG 13/15 Overall. Basically, there are mentions of sex, but nothing explicitly so.  
Summary: Chapter 1 - Jack Orders Ianto to take a day away from Torchwood.  
Author's Notes: Well this idea just sorta popped into my head. I don't know where it came from and I don't know where it will lead. This is my first Fanfic so please be kind =). Also this Fic is Unbeta'd Reviews Make Me Happy xx  
Disclaimer: Torchwood, Jack Harkness And Ianto Jones are property of BBC, otherwise I would keep Ianto in my bedroom.

Ianto walked into Jack's office and placed his coffee mug on the table. Jack smiled up to him and took the cup gratefully.

"Ianto?"

Ianto stopped in his tracks and turned to Jack quizzically.

"When was the last time you had a day off?"

"I'm not sure." Ianto admitted.

"That's not good Yan. You need to take a day off once in a while, don't lose your life to Torchwood."

"Jack, Torchwood is my life. As long as you're here, I want to be here."

"That's sweet but I'm not fooling for it, you need to take a day off some time this week okay?"

"But Jack.."

"No butts. I don't want you losing yourself to the job."

"Okay." Ianto said reluctantly.

Ianto quietly left the room and Jack to do the rest of his reports. Ianto never wanted to have a day off at Torchwood three. In the beginning that was because of Lisa but now he felt a need to be near Jack, to be closer to him. He didn't know when he would take his day off and at that moment he didn't want to think about it.

The rest of the day went slow and the rift remained pretty quiet. The only thing to disturb the day was the odd weevil sighting. It was nine thirty now and Tosh, Ianto and Jack were the only ones left in the hub. Jack walked over to Toshiko's station.

"Go home."

She jumped at the sound of Jack's voice, unaware of her surroundings until that moment.

"Just let me finish this update and I'll go." She smiled.

"What is it with you two? Go home, the update can wait a few hours." He said patting her back.

"Well...if your sure?" She asked looking up to Jack.

"Positive. Go home Tosh." He said sternly.

"Thanks Jack, bye Ianto." She called.

"Bye Tosh."

Tosh left and the hub was once again filled with silence. Jack turned and looked for Ianto. He walked over to him slowly and snaked an arm around his waist. Ianto jumped slightly at the touch but soon relaxed into the embrace. Jack kissed Ianto's neck lightly and felt a smile come to Ianto's face.

"Why are you still here?" Jack eventually asked.

"Archives need sorting."

"You know how much I love having you around, especially when we're all alone but you need to go home at some stage. Maybe you should leave early today."

"Jack, I.."

"What is keeping you here everyday? Don't say it's me because that can't be it."  
"It's nothing Jack."  
"Then go home. Relax, get away from Torchwood." Jack looked into Ianto's eyes, conveying the guilt he felt. He didn't want Ianto's life to be Torchwood.

"I need to do this archiving." Ianto stressed.

Jack turned Ianto so they were now facing each other. He pulled his face close and brought him in for a tender kiss. He let out his emotions in that kiss and he smiled into it when he felt Ianto kiss back. They stopped only when they had to catch their breath.

"For me?" Jack asked again.

"...Okay Jack...for you." Ianto eventually said smiling.

Jack pulled him into a tight hug, grinning.

"Thank you. Now go home."

Ianto nodded and kissed Jack quickly before leaving.

---------------------------------

That's Chapter one! I'm sorry for the shortness a few (including this) chapters may turn out to be.

Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx


	2. Coping Without You

Title: Day Off  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating/Warning: I'm going to go with somewhere around PG 13/15 Overall. Basically, there are mentions of sex, but nothing explicitly so.  
Summary: Chapter 2 - Jack has to deal with a day in the hub without Ianto  
Author's Notes: Well this idea just sorta popped into my head. I don't know where it came from and I don't know where it will lead. This story is Unbeta'd. Reviews Make Me Happy xx  
Disclaimer: Torchwood, Jack Harkness And Ianto Jones are property of BBC, otherwise I would keep Ianto in my bedroom.

Jack sat in his Office writing reports. It was six thirty. Usually Ianto would be in by now. _Maybe he took my advice._ Jack thought. Still, it wasn't like Ianto to not call in about it, maybe he would just be late. That didn't sound like Ianto either. He decided to call Ianto and find out what was going on. He dialed the number and waited for Ianto to pick up.

"Hello?" A hoarse voice on the other end of the phone answered.

"Ianto is that you?"  
"Jack? What's wrong?"

"Just calling to check if you were taking the day off or not, can't be too careful with our line of work." Jack chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm taking today off. You don't mind do you?"  
"Relax, we'll be fine. I promise, I wont let anyone touch your coffee machine. We'll live on star bucks."  
"Thanks Jack."

"Hey Ianto?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine, I just got the flu." Ianto explained.  
"Do you want me to send Owen over there?"

"No, really I'll be fine. It's just normal, boring, human flu."  
"Okay. Get some rest Yan. I'll call you later."  
"That's okay Jack, you don't have to. Bye"  
Jack hung up the phone and lulled his head onto the desk in front of him. He contemplated a day without Ianto. It seemed so easy yesterday but just the night before had been tough. He wanted so badly to go to Ianto and be with him. He didn't understand how the Welshman had gotten to him. He had been so careful for years, trying not to get attached to anyone and here he was, with a man who knows more about him than any of his previous lovers ever did. No one else knew that he couldn't die and anyone else would have run away at the sight. He smiled at the thought of Ianto's eyes, the relief that flooded them when he would wake from death. He decided he'd last the day and wait until the others had left before going to check on him.

The day went passed quickly for everyone except Jack. He had wished for the rift to act more but apart from yet another blowfish and a couple of weevil sightings (he thought he better find out why they keep coming out) the day was quiet. Jack had finished most of the paperwork, trying to preoccupy his thoughts but the moment Gwen came in with the star bucks coffee, he couldn't take it anymore. He took the drink gratefully and waited for Gwen to leave. Grabbing his phone he dialed Ianto's number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Ianto's croaky voice rang through the phone.

"Hey Yan."

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing I just wanted to hear that beautiful Welsh voice."

"Jack, my voice is anything but beautiful at the moment. You do realise you woke me up for nothing?"

"I'm sorry. I just missed you."  
"I missed you too Jack, but you're the one who wanted me to take a day off."

"And I stand by that decision. I just miss you." Jack hesitated but eventually asked, "Can I come down there tonight?"

There was a pause on the other line and Jack heard the sound of coughs.

"I'm not sure I'd be the best company." Ianto eventually replied.

"You're always good company Ianto."

"Well, you can come over if you want but don't expect anything from me."  
"I promise I'll be on my best behaviour."

"I don't think that's possible."

Jack laughed feeling better than he had all day.

"I'll be over there in two or three hours okay?"

"Take your time Jack. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'll be there soon. Bye."

"Bye."

Jack put his phone down and sighed in relief. He only had to last a few more hours before he could see Ianto. Even that sounded like a stretch but he had to last it. He didn't want the others to see the effect that Ianto was making.

---------------

So Chapter 2 came along quicker than I thought it would. Next Chapter, Jack goes to see Ianto...What will happen!? Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I never expected such a lovely response.

Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx


	3. Looking After You

Title: Day Off  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating/Warning: I'm going to go with somewhere around PG 13/15 Overall. Basically, there are mentions of sex, but nothing explicitly so.  
Summary: Chapter 3 - Jack looks after a very sick Ianto - slight fluffiness ensues.  
Author's Notes: Well this idea just sorta popped into my head. I don't know where it came from and I don't know where it will lead. This story in Unbeta'd. Reviews Make Me Happy xx  
Disclaimer: Torchwood, Jack Harkness And Ianto Jones are property of BBC, otherwise I would keep Ianto in my bedroom.

Jack walked up to Ianto's flat and let himself in with his spare key. He walked in as quietly as he could, trying not to wake Ianto up. walking over to the bedroom door he pushed it open silently, smiling as he took in the sight of a sick, sleeping Ianto. He looked really bad and Jack felt terrible for waking him earlier. He turned back and walked towards the kitchen. Pouring a glass of water he pulled the pill Owen had given him earlier out of his pocket. He walked back towards Ianto and put the glass and pill next to his bed. Leaning down he kissed Ianto's forehead, feeling the heat of his temperature. Ianto smiled in his sleep, making Jack's smile widen to a grin. Jack left Ianto in peace and sat in the living room, turning on the TV, volume down low. His day had already become so much better. He knew that Ianto needed nothing more than TLC from Jack and that was exactly what he intended to give him.

It was two hours before Ianto woke. He turned around in a daze, taking in his surroundings. Looking at his bedside table he saw the water and pill Jack had left there. Ianto knew straight away that Jack was there. He smiled and downed the pill and water. Getting up carefully, feeling the full effects of his dizziness, he walked out of the room. He was still draped in quilts when he put a hand down on Jack's shoulder. Jack turned around and smiled when he saw Ianto, his eyes sparkling.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked, in a caring tone.

"Like crap. I'm sorry you were left out here all alone."

Ianto walked over and sat down on the couch next to him. Jack pulled Ianto's head into his lap gently.

"Did you take that pill?" Jack asked, playing with Ianto's hair lightly.

"Yeah. What was it? I take it you aren't going to Retcon me into forgetting being sick." Ianto said casually, making Jack chuckle.

"No. It's just antibiotics that Owen told me to give you."

"I told you not to bother Owen with it."

"Well, I'm sorry but I was worried about you." He smiled down at Ianto and into his sharp blue eyes.

"You don't need to worry about me Jack. I'll be okay." Ianto sighed, snuggling into Jack's lap.

"Do you need anything?"

"A coffee would be nice."  
"No coffee for you. I can get you some tea though."  
Ianto pouted and Jack laughed at his childish expression. He ruffled Ianto's hair and got up carefully leaning Ianto's head onto the couch. Ianto groaned in disappointment at the loss of Jack. He smiled down at Ianto and covered him up.

"I'll be back in a minute."

Jack walked into the kitchen and started making the tea, laughing when he heard Ianto weakly calling for him.

"Give me a minute Yan!" He called back.

"Jaaaaaack!" He heard again in the other room.

Jack popped his head around the corner. Ianto looked up towards him sweetly.

"What?" Jack asked, trying to hide his frustration.

"Hurry up." Ianto pleaded.

Jack smiled and quickly finished in the kitchen, coming back out with a tray. Two mugs were placed on the tray, along with the things they'd need to make tea. Ianto moved over so that Jack could sit back down. The moment he had, Ianto's head was back in his lap. He smiled down at Ianto who was trying to get back into a comfortable position. Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto.

"You still want that tea?"

"Not yet." He sighed snuggling even further into Jack.

Jack pulled Ianto closer and sighed contently. He had never seen Ianto sick but he loved it. Ianto wasn't his usual closed off self. His defenses were down and he was more open, more childish and Jack only wished he could see this side of him more often. He looked down and saw that Ianto had fallen asleep and he grinned at the sight. He looked so much younger, it made Jack realise just how young he was. Jack lied his head back and let his exhaustion hit him.

It was an hour after Jack had dosed off when he heard Ianto murmuring. He looked down trying to listen to the words he was saying.

"...Jack...get off me…" He mumbled under his breath.

Jack chuckled at Ianto's words. He reached down and planted a soft kiss on Ianto's cheek. Ianto sighed and smiled. He mumbled more incoherent words but Jack heard three he never expected to hear from the Welshman.

"...I love you."

Ianto had said it so tenderly and it ripped at Jack's heart. He sat there wide eyed, trying to figure out what to say to Ianto when he woke.

------------

Yay Chapter 3 is finished! I didn't expect this stuff to be written so quickly but here it is. Chapter 4 Will of course be the next day. Jack trying to figure out whether Ianto meant it or if it was just from a dream. He also tries to figure out where to go from here. I hope you guys like this. I know it's been fun to write. Reviews are always loved!

Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx


	4. Opening Of Eyes

Title: Day Off  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating/Warning: I'm going to go with somewhere around PG 13/15 Overall. Basically, there are mentions of sex, but nothing explicitly so.  
Summary: Chapter 4 - Jack thinks about his actions from here  
Author's Notes: Everyone can be very annoyed with me, I had this chapter complete and then my computer freezes!! It was prefect and this is now me trying to remember what I had written before! This story in Unbeta'd. Reviews Make Me Happy xx  
Disclaimer: Torchwood, Jack Harkness And Ianto Jones are property of BBC, otherwise I would keep Ianto in my bedroom.

Ianto woke with a start, opening his eyes and feeling the throbbing pain in his head. He didn't know just how bright it was. He looked around the room and found himself completely alone. He looked down towards the table and saw a note in Jack's handwriting. Smiling at it, he leaned over and picked it up.

_Ianto,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there with you when you woke. I didn't want to wake you myself, you looked so peaceful. I left some soup (look how you've domesticated me) in the kitchen. Please ring me before the day ends. I need to speak with you. Remember, I'll be right here if you need me._

_-Jack_

Worry hit Ianto the moment he finished reading it. What had he done wrong? Why did Jack need so desperately to talk to him? He couldn't take all the questions and grabbed his phone, dialing Jack's number.

"Hello?" Jack's voice flowed down the phone line, making Ianto feel that little bit better.

"Hey Jack."  
"Ianto? You know what time it is?"

"Not really."  
"It's midday. Have you been asleep all day?"  
"No." Ianto lied unconvincingly. "I got your note Jack, What's wrong?"

"I thought it'd be better if we talked face to face."  
"I'll be down there in half an hour"  
"Don't you dare Ianto. You're too sick. I'll come to you at six."

"If you're sure."

"Yes. I've got to go Yan. Bye"

"Bye." Ianto barely got the word out before the dial tone played, telling him Jack had hung up.

Jack clutched his phone like a lifeline. He didn't know what he was going to say to Ianto, or why he wrote that note. It was too soon, he had no time to think about what he'd say. He lied his head down on the table, letting the darkness surround him. Suddenly a knock came at the door.

"What!?" Jack snapped.

"What's up with you!?" Owen snapped back.

"I'm sorry Owen. Rough day."

"How's Tea boy?"

"He should be back by the end of the week."

"Don't hurt him Jack."  
"What?"

"Look I know I'm the last one you're expecting this spiel from but Ianto and I became good mates while you were gone and while I love making the guy suffer, when you do it kills him. I don't think I can sit by and watch that happen again."  
"What are you saying?"  
"Jack, are you blind? When you left he slept here to be near your things. He cried himself to sleep and even then I had to give him sleeping pills. I know he loves you and deep down you love him. You may not believe it but sooner or later you will figure it out."

"...Thanks Owen."  
"Yeah well, Tosh kept going on about it and I thought it was about time someone told you to take your head out of your ass."

"Okay Owen! What did you want?"

"Just giving you Ianto's pill."

"Thanks." Jack took the pill gratefully.

As Owen left he said just loud enough for Jack to hear, "If you tell anyone what I said I will find a way to kill you permanently."

Jack put his head back down on the table. Owen only made him feel worse. no matter what he did he would hurt Ianto. He left an hour later, still with no idea what he'd say.

---------------------

Ok I'm sorry this is so short. It was longer before my computer decided to go AWOL. Yes by the way, I'm almost certain I have written Owen wrong but I thought it'd be fun to have someone less predicted open up Jack's eyes.

Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx


	5. Revealed Feelings

Title: Day Off  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating/Warning: I'm going to go with somewhere around PG 13/15 Overall. Basically, there are mentions of sex, but nothing explicitly so.  
Summary: Chapter 5 - Jack Confronts Ianto (People tell me whether to do another chapter?)  
Author's Notes: Well the last chapter was rather Angsty, sorry about that, but I promise, more Janto Fluff soon. This story in Unbeta'd. Reviews Make Me Happy xx  
Disclaimer: Torchwood, Jack Harkness And Ianto Jones are property of BBC, otherwise I would keep Ianto in my bedroom.

Jack paced outside wondering what he'd say, wishing he hadn't been put in this situation. He was wishing for a hole to crawl in. Nothing had effected him quite like that Welshman. Eventually he put his key into the door and slowly walked in.

"Ianto?" He called out for him but was met with no reply.

He walked around and found Ianto asleep. All his worries seemed to wash away from him at that moment and he smiled the first genuine smile he had all day. He sat down by Ianto, holding his hand gently.

"Did you know you sleep talk?" He said more to himself, knowing Ianto was asleep.

Ianto jumped up suddenly and yelled. "Oh god!"

"What!?" Jack jumped up getting worried.

"I forgot that I did that when I get sick. What did I say? I'm sorry Jack, I'm sure I didn't mean it..." Ianto stopped when he caught a glimpse of Jack's face. He wasn't sure whether he saw glee or sorrow, perhaps a mix of both.

"What did I say Jack?" He asked again.

"You...you said that you loved me." Jack said hesitantly.

Ianto's eyes bulged as he realised what Jack had said. He felt the blood rush to his face as he blushed and saw that Jack had noticed. _Shit. _

"So it's true then?" Jack asked, making sure he knew right.

"Jack, I was going to tell you. It's just so hard to find a way to tell you."

"Damn it Ianto!"  
"What did I do?"

"I can't die Yan. You realise that I'm only going to hurt both of us if we start falling for each other."

"Jack. I know that it hurts for you to fall in love. I understand if you don't fall for me. I can't help it though Jack. You've always been there for me. Hell, even at a time like this, when it's got to be so difficult. You're always here for me and I love you for it."

Jack stood there, unable to say anything. He didn't know what he'd say even if he could. The silence in the room slowly became uncomfortable. Ianto eventually couldn't take it anymore.

"Say something."  
"Yan...why didn't you say something to me? Of all the ways to find out."

"You think it's easy to just come right out and say that?"

"I guess not."  
Silence entered the room again and Ianto stood up and turned away from Jack, not ready for what he'd say next. He felt Jack's arm wrap around his waist.

"Jack?"  
"Do you know what Owen said to me today?"

"Enlighten me."

"He told me you were a wreck when I left."  
Ianto felt his blush rise again and wanted to hide. Why were all the things he wasn't ready for Jack to know rising to the surface?

"Want to know a secret?"

"Okay." Ianto said hesitantly.

"I can't last a day without you. How do you think I went while I was gone?"

Ianto turned at looked into Jack's eyes trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"Jack, I know you didn't want to leave."

"I can't leave you again Yan. Owen opened my eyes today. He told me you loved me and he told me that if I looked deep down I'd find how I feel about you. Do you know what I found?"

Ianto couldn't speak anymore, he just shook his head.

"Lust, god the lust." He chuckled, "But mostly, I found love. I didn't want to admit it and I know it's going to hurt so much in the end. I love you Ianto Jones."

Ianto felt tears prick at his eyes and kissed Jack passionately, letting out all his feelings into the kiss. They stood there, minutes passing them. Eventually they stopped, out of breath.

"Owen helped you with all this?"

"Yes. Oh and don't get angry. He messed with your Coffee machine."

"Oh I'm going to get him."

Jack chuckled and took Ianto back to lie down. He stayed with him all night, feeling safe in each others arms.

-------------------------

Okay so I was wondering, Did people want me to do one more chapter, about Ianto's revenge on Owen? Please review and let me know what you think.

Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx


	6. Ianto's Revenge

Title: Day Off  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating/Warning: I'm going to go with somewhere around PG 13/15 Overall. Basically, there are mentions of sex, but nothing explicitly so.  
Summary: Chapter 6 - Ianto's revenge.  
Author's Notes: This is rubbish, I hoped it'd be better. This story in Unbeta'd. Reviews Make Me Happy xx  
Disclaimer: Torchwood, Jack Harkness And Ianto Jones are property of BBC, otherwise I would keep Ianto in my bedroom.

**Just want to quickly add a thank you to Sushi Chi for sparking an idea in my head for this and the next chapter.**

It was three days since the day Ianto was now calling the best day of his life, the day they told each other their feelings. He woke feeling better than he had all week. Jack's hand was lightly brushing through his hair and Ianto smiled at the touch. Turning to face Jack, Ianto put his head on the older man's chest.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked in a serene voice.

"Better."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How much better?" Jack grinned the patented Harkness grin.

Ianto rolled his eyes and sat up.

"I have to get ready for work."

"I happen to know the boss well and I think I can get him to give us the morning off." Jack said, nuzzling Ianto's neck. Ianto shivered as Jack nibbled at his ear.

"No Jack, I've got to go in today. It's Owen's doomsday." Ianto grinned.

"Oh you are a cruel man Ianto Jones."

"He still deserved it."

"You do realise that he won't be able to look at either of us for god knows how long without blushing now."

"I know." Ianto's grin widened.

He got up and started getting dressed. Jack groaned in frustration causing Ianto to look back at him in confusion.

"Why do you have to get ready? It's not fair."

"If it makes you feel any better, it's Thursday." Ianto sighed.

"Thursday? Cute suit Thursday? Red suit Thursday?" Jack's grin widened as he said the words.

"Yes Jack." Ianto smirked, seeing the effect it was having on his lover.

"Get ready!" Jack yelled, throwing a tie at Ianto.

It was an hour later that Jack and Ianto arrived at the hub. It was nine o'clock and Ianto was thoroughly embarrassed when the cog door opened and everyone was looking at them. He felt Jack wrap his arm around his waist and blushed slightly, trying his best to keep his cool. Tosh walked up to Ianto, pulling him into a hug.

"You okay?"

"Yeah Tosh. I'm great." He smiled.

"Thank god you're back Ianto, I don't know how much longer I was going to be able to last with star bucks." Gwen called out from her station.

"I'll make you a cup now."Ianto called back.

"Oh you're a sweetheart."

He walked off to the kitchen, leaving Jack to his paperwork. Ianto did his rounds with the coffee, receiving a thankful smile and nod from Tosh and a quick "Thanks love." from Gwen. He walked over to the autopsy bay, unable to contain the smirk on his face. He placed the cup down just loud enough for Owen to hear his presence. Owen turned to Ianto and blushed slightly, averting his gaze as quickly as possible.

"Hey Owen?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Thanks for the pills."

"What did you expect from a medic?"

"Yeah. Oh by the way, you seen anything interesting lately?"

He grinned at the blush that hit Owen's face. Owen's face suddenly turned angry as he finally realised what Ianto had done.

"You did it didn't you?"

"What?" Ianto had his calm face that was impossible to break on display.

"You know bloody well Tea boy! Of all the things you could do to me!"

"I don't know what you mean." Ianto said, adding confusion to the blank expression.

"So it's normal for me to turn on my laptop and find a video of you and Jack shagging pop up on the screen!?" Owen yelled.

Tosh and Gwen's giggled echoed into the room but Owen ignored it.

"Don't mess with my coffee machine."

There was a long pause of silence before Ianto spoke again, sincerity in his voice.

"Jack told me what you said."

"He told you!?"

"Yeah. Thanks Owen."

"Oh I'm going to kill him."

"Good luck. I'm sure there are better ways to hurt him." Ianto chuckled.

Owen stood, thinking for a while and suddenly his eyes lit up."

"Hey can you do something for me, to get to him?"

"What did you have in mind?"

tbc…

----------------------------

So I'm sorry guys, this wasn't as good as I had hoped. but the next Chapter is the final Chapter, Owen's revenge, even if Ianto does do all the work. Reviews are loved xx

Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx


	7. Owen's Revenge

Title: Day Off  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating/Warning: I'm going to go with somewhere around PG 13/15 Overall. Basically, there are mentions of sex, but nothing explicitly so.  
Summary: Chapter 7 - What was Owen's plan for revenge?  
Author's Notes: Well this idea just sorta popped into my head. I don't know where it came from and I don't know where it will lead. This story is Unbeta'd. Reviews Make Me Happy xx  
Disclaimer: Torchwood, Jack Harkness And Ianto Jones are property of BBC, otherwise I would keep Ianto in my bedroom.

**Just a quick Thanks to Sushi Chi for sparking my imagination for this and the previous Chapter.**

"How much archiving is there!?" Jack shrieked.

"A lot. I'm sorry Jack but I'm really busy."

Jack sighed in defeat and started walking out of the room, stopping at the door.

"Everyone else has gone home, why are you still working?"

"If I want to get this finished I need to keep going. I'll be done soon." Ianto said walking up to Jack and kissing him lightly. Jack deepened the kiss, trying to persuade Ianto to stop working. When they parted Jack looked into Ianto's eyes eagerly.

"No." Ianto said sternly.

"What if I helped you?"

"Jack, I know what your idea of 'help' is."

Jack pouted but left Ianto to work, saying, "I'll be in my office if you need me."

"I'll be up in twenty minutes okay?"

Jack grinned. Earlier he said he'd be stuck down there for hours.

"I'm holding you to that." Jack called back.

Ianto sighed in relief as he continued filing. If Jack had stayed too much longer he wasn't sure if he could've lasted.

Jack sat at his desk. He had tried to get Ianto alone all day and now that he finally did he was too busy working. He thought things through in his head, trying to come up with ways to get him out of the archives. He made a mental list of all the things he could offer to get Ianto away. He waited ten minutes before walking back in there.

Ianto heard Jack coming and yelled out, "It hasn't been twenty minutes yet Jack." Before he even had the chance to reach him.

"Come on Yan. Don't you want a little spontaneity?" Jack grinned.

"Not when it's your kind of spontaneity." Ianto mumbled, continuing his filing.

"What have I got to offer you to get you away from the archives? I'll get out anything, even the cuffs." Jack grinned lasciviously.

"Jack, I need to get this done."

"Do you want me to get out the surprise I was saving?"

Ianto's interest was peeked and he finally turned around to look at Jack's face.

"Surprise?"

"I am going to have to give you it, aren't I?" Jack chuckled.

"Depends what the surprise is."

"First you have to tell me something."

"Okay…"

"Why have you been avoiding me ever since you spoke to Owen this morning?"

"Can't tell you." Ianto mumbled.

"What?"

"I said I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I was sworn to secrecy."

Jack walked over to Ianto and started nibbling on his ear. Ianto tried to keep his cool but eventually couldn't take the torture.

"Okay!" He yelled making Jack laugh as he stopped and looked back up at Ianto.

"What's going on?"

"You told me what Owen said."

"Yeah…"

"And he found out. So he asked me to do something to help him get back at you."

"So he told you to avoid me?"

"Not exactly."

Jack put his hand to his forehead.

"Well what Ianto!?" He yelled unable to contain his frustration.

"He asked me to not give you any for as long as possible." Ianto mumbled just loud enough for Jack to hear. Jack stared at Ianto in amazement.

"And you agreed!?"

"Well I owe him!"

"For what?"

"He opened your eyes!"

Jack sighed and walked over to Ianto, nuzzling at his neck again.

"No Jack."

"Ianto, the jig is up. It's over now."

"No it's not." Ianto smirked.

"I AM going to have to get out the surprise aren't I?" Jack repeated his earlier words.

He walked into the corridor and picked up a box. He walked over to Ianto and pulled the item out, making Ianto blush.

"Red really is your colour." Jack chuckled.

He placed the Red UNIT cap on Ianto's head, displaying a face splitting grin.

"Jack, no." Ianto pushed the words out, no matter how much he didn't want to.

Jack nipped at Ianto's neck, hitting the spot that always got to him. Looking back into Ianto's eyes he smirked.

"Are you sure?"

Ianto jumped on Jack, unable to contain his composure anymore.

Owen walked into work and found a note on his desk in Jack's handwriting.

_Owen,_

_That was a dirty stunt you tried to pull. You should've known that sooner or later Ianto wouldn't have been able to resist me. Thanks for giving me an excuse to get out the UNIT cap. If it makes you feel any better, it took a lot to break him._

_Jack._

"Bastard." Owen mumbled under his breath, smirking at the cockiness of the note.

----------------------

So I hope you all enjoyed this story. This Chapter would've been up earlier but my computer decided it would die and need a new Harddrive grrr so I am now using my parents computer. I may to some more stories using the Red Is My Colour prompts. (I couldn't agree more, it is Definitely his colour!) Reviews are always loved guys and thank you to those who have gievn me the reviews that made me want to keep writing this.

Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx


End file.
